Ajedrez
by Amaterasu97
Summary: "Si no te defiendes, si no actúas, si no pretendes ganar, no puedes ganar. No esperes ataques, el ajedrez es eso. No debes aguantar, debes jugar. Por ti y para ti." One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Ajedrez**

Kagome observo a su amado medio demonio salir del campamento hacia la serpiente caza-almas que lo había llamado. Observo con tristeza la figura de Inuyasha perderse entre la penumbra del bosque, salió rápidamente de su bolsa dando una mirada de soslayo hacia sus amigos: Sango y Miroku en Kirara dormidos. Acomodo a Shippo, le dio una caricia en el cabello y tomo el objeto que hace mas de diez noches la tenia en vela.

El tablero de ajedrez.

Camino con una sonrisa algo tímida hacia donde el misterioso jugador nocturno le hacia compañía en esas noches donde no podía dormir. Vio el tablero mientras saltaba una rama, su padre era un amante del ajedrez, de niña la sentaba en sus piernas y le enseñaba.

—Es como una pequeña guerra ¿entiendes?. Deberás tener valor, estrategia y decisión. La primera para mover la ficha la segunda para como mover esa ficha y la ultima para aceptar las consecuencias.

Después de morir, dejo de jugar y escondió el tablero en lo mas recóndito de la pedagoga, sin embargo, un día de esos lo encontró, lo trajo y desde esa vez se había convertido en su acompañante.

—Humana—exclamo una voz fría y sin emoción. Levanto la cabeza bruscamente, había llegado a su destino.

Seshomaru la espera desde hace diez noches para sus habituales partidas. El demonio aun no entendía que hacia jugando con una humana, pero era innegable que era una excelente contrincante.

—Lo siento…me demore.

El le envió una mirada calculadora y se sentó al frente de la laguna. Coloco su estola de forma que no molestara.

—Si, eso veo.

Ella se arrodillo y empezó a colocar pieza por pieza en el tablero marrón de piedra. De reojo observo el demonio siguiendo cada acción. A pesar de todo aun estaba nerviosa, el Lord, a su lado, imponente y frio era algo extraño.

Recordó la primera noche que se habían encontrado. Inuyasha había sido comido por la selva buscando como loco a Kikyo, mientras Sango y Miroku trataban de alegrar a Kagome. Ella les dio una sonrisa forzada y se acostó dándoles las espalda.

Callada y quieta escucho los murmuros y suspiros de preocupación de sus amigos. Después de que todo quedo en silencio, salió de bolsa, arropo a Shippo en ella, de su mochila saco su ajedrez y salió en busca de algo que la hiciera perderse.

Pero el ajedrez no se juega solo.

Seshomaru que pasaba por ahí, la observo.

—¿Quieres jugar?

El gruño.

—Yo no juego estupideces humanas.

Ella coloco la ultima ficha.

—No es tan estúpido, Seshomaru. Es estrategia, decisión y valor—el tono de la sacerdotisa fue triste y melancólico. Eso hizo que el demonio enarcara la ceja, sintió algo parecido a la lastima…o era el pescado que le cayo mal revolviendo su estomago. Sin decir nada se sentó y espero a que la sacerdotisa le digiera.

Al contrario de lo que el demonio esperaba, le intereso el juego.

Ella había ganado las primeras partidas.

El después de gruñir enojado e irse con su típico andar. Las siguientes noches llegaba para jugar, se quedaban hablando algunas veces, aunque era ella la que hablaba…el solo respondía pequeñas frases y asentimientos.

Era todo un logro con el.

Ella termino de dejar las fichas, el solo vio relajado, cosa que era extraño. Odiaba a los humanos, el lo sabia, pero a ella…a ella no la odiaba, le parecía débil pero no era molesta. Era inteligente, sabia llevar el hilo de una conversación, aunque era raramente habladora.

Por eso quizá Rin también estaba con el.

Eran habladoras a morir.

—¿Qué tal Rin?—pregunto Kagome mientras movía la ficha.

—Umm…bien—exclamo. Movió el peón.

—y Jaken—Movió el otro peón.

—Bien—Adelanto el peón quedando frente a la ficha negra de ella

—¿Y tu?

—Bien—Kagome resoplo.

—Debes tener algo que decir. Además que bien

—Concéntrate en el juego, humana—ella sonrió viendo el tablero.

—Lo se…pero…me gusta hablar contigo.

El negó, aun sorprendido, la humana le tenia afecto. Era extraño saberse querido.

Débiles.

La noche paso entre movidas estratégicas, durante el juego, Kagome converso con el. Cosas triviales como que te gusta o que mas te conmueve, tercamente la sacerdotisa le sacaba las respuesta.

Que le gustaba: ver morir humanos. Que le conmovía: la sangre de los humanos.

Aunque la sacerdotisa sabia que lo decía bajo su agrio humor que después de unas cuantas noches se dio cuenta que lo tenia, sarcástico y cínico, pero lo tenia. Un humor que le gustaba.

—Jaque Mate—la sacerdotisa boquiabierta se dio cuenta que era cierto, el caballo de el tenia en jaque a su reina y una torre a su rey. Unas cuantas fichas retumbaron cuando la chica palmoteo el suelo con un bufido de protesta.

—Me ganaste…otra vez—el rolo los ojos, aun con la vista en el tablero.

—No te concentras—bufo, levantándose y emprendiendo camino hacia el campamento. Eso era toda las noches, el jugaba, después de la partida, la acompañaba sin palabras y la dejaba para continuar su camino.

Kagome se apresuro y guardo toda las fichas, sin embargo, el resplandor de la luna en la ficha metálica de finos acabados la hizo detenerse. El rey había quedado por fuera, se devolvió en sus pasos tratando de ignorar la mirada fría del Lord. El tacto del metal en su mano la hizo estremecer.

Ambos se sumieron en la oscuridad del bosque, escuchando el ulular de los búhos y grillos, Kagome observo la pose relajada del demonio. La tercera noche, Seshomaru, para callarla le había dicho que lo relajaba la noches y sus sonidos.

Ella también amaba eso.

Colisiono en el pecho pétreo y duro del demonio, lo miro confusa hasta que lo escucho.

Jadeos y gruñidos.

Gemidos y aullidos.

Inuyasha y Kikyo consumando su amor.

Su corazón latió de forma desenfrenada y su sangre se volvió mas espesa, tanto, que podía escucharla pasar con dificultad por sus heladas venas. No podía llorar, ya no habían lagrimas. Kagome solo jadeo en busca de aire, su pecho estaba comprimido.

Seshomaru la vio de reojo, un matiz de sentimientos pasaron por los ojos de la sacerdotisa. Le parecía asqueroso el olor acre que desprendida su hibrido hermano con la sacerdotisa cadavérica, aun no entendía, como Inuyasha podía preferir un muerto sobre una mujer fértil y viva.

Era estúpido.

Sin saber porque, el demonio la sostuvo firme pero delicado y la saco del radar donde no pudiera escuchar ni oler nada.

—No entiendo que hago aquí—Seshomaru volteo sin mostrar expresión, Kagome estaba mirando el suelo con melancolía—¿Merezco esto?—levanto la cabeza mirando los ojos dorados de Seshomaru.

El la soltó y se recargo en un tronco.

—Si no te defiendes, si no actúas, si no pretendes ganar, no puedes ganar. No esperes ataques, el ajedrez es eso. No debes aguantar, debes jugar. Por ti y para ti.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le decía una frase tan larga.

—¿Eso que…que quiere decir?

Seshomaru la vio con ojos fríos pero una diminuta y medio sonrisa adornando su rostro de piedra.

—Que si has luchado. Pero el ajedrez es estrategia, no luches por ahí, no muevas mas piezas que no debes… no luches por el. Lucha por ti…el ya decidió, decide tu. Tu me lo dijiste, el ajedrez es…

—Valor, estrategia y decisión—musito perdida en si misma.

Kagome observo el camino donde Inuyasha y Kikyo habían estado. Había aguantado, había amado, había luchado, había perdido…sin embargo, hasta hoy entendía eso y mucho mas. Eso era lucha perdida, Inuyasha estaba colado por Kikyo hasta los huesos y ella ya no podía soportar mas, no había jugado, no para ella. Había aguantado ataques.

Pero eso…se acababa. Aquí y ahora.

Kagome soltó una risa triste.

—Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas

Seshomaru se encogió de hombros y retomo camino hacia donde estaba sus acompañantes, sin embargo, algo cálido lo detuvo. La mano de la sacerdotisa estaba firmemente alrededor de su muñeca, sin decir nada, sin mostrar alguna expresión volvió su rostro hacia la sacerdotisa, que con todo el valor que pudo retener en un suspiro se abrazo al pecho cálido del demonio.

Seshomaru se quedo estático hasta que la sacerdotisa se separo con un gran sonrojo.

—Lo…lo lamento, pero fue, impulsivo, si eso…además—la sacerdotisa fue callada por un bufido del demonio.

—Cállate. Ya entendí, fue agradecimiento—antes de perderse en el bosque miro por ultima vez a la sacerdotisa.

—Mañana, mañana jugaremos a la misma hora…antes de eso debo hacer algo—el demonio solo asintió y se perdió.

Kagome vio la ficha y el tablero en el suelo, los recogió quitándoles el polvo. Volteo hacia la luz que se perdía entre los arboles y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

Mañana era un nuevo día.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo primero que hizo al despertar, fue observar a sus amigos. Sango se estiraba al lado de Miroku que brillaba con gesto tranquilo su báculo. A su lado, Shippo aun roncaba, de reojo vio los ropajes de Inuyasha, recostado en un árbol.

—Chicos. Buenos Días—saludo. Sango la volteo a ver con gesto preocupado pero negando la sacerdotisa se levanto. Miroku las miro confundido.

Con las misma rutina, levanto a Shippo, ayudo a la reunión de madera y alimentos, preparo el desayuno con ayuda de Miroku y Sango, sin embargo, el silencio era tenso.

Shippo gruño.

—Hueles extraño Inuyasha

—¿Extraño?—pregunto Miroku, mientras preparaba el pescado.

—Si…como a tierra y hue—el sonido quedo cortado en el aire, Inuyasha había avanzado hasta el pequeño zorro y le había lanzado a un árbol.

—¡Cállate enano!—Inuyasha se encogió interiormente, miro a la sacerdotisa que solo había observado todo.

—Pídele disculpas—ladro la sacerdotisa, en tono seco. Todos abrieron la boca de la sorpresa.

—¿Po…Porque tendría que pedirle disculpas al mocoso ese…

—Porque si, porque es la verdad, porque si no puedes ser honesto con nosotros, que demonios andas haciendo aquí, somos tus amigos, merecemos respeto. Yo merezco respeto, lo mismo Shippo. Mide tus consecuencias—dijo en una voz totalmente disonante y calmada.

Inuyasha retrocedió.

Kagome camino hacia el pequeño demonio, que sorprendido le daba una sonrisa. El medio demonio quedo absorto todo el resto del día, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos pero aun así, orgullosos, la sacerdotisa había dicho algo que todos alguna vez habían pensado.

Aunque observaron a la sacerdotisa mas pensativa de la normal, decidieron continuar sus charlas. Hasta que una serpiente rompió la tranquilidad del grupo al anochecer.

Kikyo llamaba a Inuyasha, otra vez. Sin embargo, Kagome que había esperado este momento se levanto bruscamente, atrayendo la atención de todos, sobre todo el medio demonio que se preparaba para su escape nocturno.

—¿La amas?—pregunto sin rodeos Kagome, Sango a su lado jadeo en busca de aire, Miroku la miro sorprendido con Shippo en su hombro.

—¿Qué?—pregunto Inuyasha.

Kagome se encogió.

—Me escuchaste.

La serpiente caza-almas se enredo en Inuyasha atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Quiero que me lo digas ahora. Durante este tiempo he estado ignorando todo esta…—le salió una risa que no tenia nada de cómica—tragicomedia, no quiero mas esto. Hoy se termina esto. Inuyasha…¿la amas?

El medio demonio retrocedió hacia el bosque y con una mirada le dijo.

—Mas que a nada—y sin mas…se fue.

Corto y letal.

Kagome soltó una respiración contenida, escucharlo de su boca era mas doloroso que suponerlo. Sin embargo, sentía algo extraño…se sentía menos pesada, la incertidumbre se había ido.

Shippo gruño hacia las sombras.

—Seshomaru

El demonio avanzo hacia la luz, sentándose ante la retadora mirada de la sacerdotisa, sin mas que las miradas atónitas de sus amigos, y el fuego que lamia sus sombras, coloco ficha por ficha sin titubear.

Empezaron el juego sin perder tiempo, ficha por ficha, ataque por ataque: mover un peón, mover un caballo, hacer una jugada y quitarle una ficha al contrincante, pensar detenidamente cada movimiento. Ni siquiera Inuyasha que había llegado con Kikyo en su espalda y espada en mano los hizo detenerse.

Miradas retadoras.

Nadie entendía, solo ellos.

—Seshomaru—canturreo Kagome con una sonrisa que los demás extrañaron, era una sonrisa retadora, de adrenalina pura de pelea, de juegos extremos. Inuyasha observo con cautela a su hermano—Jaque Mate.

La sacerdotisa aplaudió con felicidad y tiro una carcajada al aire que lleno el silencio.

—¡Te gane!—Seshomaru ignoro las miradas que le daban y observo, por primera vez, sorprendido el tablero. Una jugada maestra.

—Me pusiste atención—la voz del demonio corto el aire. La sacerdotisa asintió.

—Lo puse en practica, si, y sirvió. Me siento de ma-ra-vi-lla…a pesar de todo—ambos se lanzaron miradas, el de absoluta indiferencia y un poco de respeto, ella de admiración y cariño, para sorpresa de los demás.

El demonio se levanto, dio una pequeña reverencia y miro a los ojos a la sacerdotisa humana que después de todo había sido una excelente maestra y contrincante.

Una humana menos por odiar.

Antes de perderse otra vez en el bosque, Kagome lo llamo, le lanzo algo, que el demonio en perfecta sincronía de reflejos agarro con un gesto delicado. Abrió la palma de su mano y miro el objeto brillante.

El rey.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ese día era frio, Sango sentía ese frio hasta en los huesos, la noche anterior había escuchado con atención toda la historia entre el demonio y su amiga, quedo sorprendida, pero mas anonadada quedo, cuando les dio la noticia.

Shippo gimió desconsolado.

Miroku la vio triste.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza ante su mirada de recriminación.

Kikyo acepto su nuevo puesto en el grupo, y la ignoro.

Ella lloro desconsolada.

Todos siendo consolados, por la razón del nacimiento de su grupo: la alegría de la sacerdotisa que hoy empacaba para jamás volver. Ella se sentía triste, y feliz. Por la partida y por el nuevo comienzo de su amiga.

—¿Lista?—pregunto Sango, al ver la mochila de su amiga ya descansando en el suelo. Kagome observo con melancolía y nostalgia cada espacio, bebió cada recuerdo y saboreo cada sentimiento.

—Lista—salieron para encontrarse con todos sus amigos, Shippo se encaramo al cuello de la sacerdotisa y lo abrazo dulcemente. Ya había hablado con su "hijo", maduramente el pequeño zorro entendió, pero en el proceso, lloro como todo niño al perder a su madre. Se despidió de cada aldeano, que le daba agradecimientos, allí ya no era la reencarnación de Kikyo, era Kagome…la que ayudaba, curaba y atendía. La que jugaba con niños y venia con ropas extrañas con una extraña bondad y hermosa sonrisa.

Cuando llego al pozo, sintió sus primeras lagrimas caer.

Con cada uno había hablado antes.

Miroku, le dijo que era una gran persona, amigo, descarado monje. Sabio. Incondicional.

Sango, su compañera de alma, su hermana sin ser de sangre. Su amiga.

Shippo su mas grande tesoro. Su hijo de corazón, su ternura incalculable, su niño del alma. El mas grande defensor de su vida, de su esencia. Siempre Kagome.

Inuyasha…su primer amor, sonrisa e ilusión. Compañero y amigo. El solo la había mirado, ella solo le había sonreído cuando se le declaro. Kagome entendió, el pedio perdón, ella se lo otorgo.

Kikyo…su reencarnación, sin embargo, de una u otra forma, su maestra de vida, de existencia, de los errores mezclados en el pasado y el presente.

—Nos vemos. Les deseo lo mejor—Sango soltó un sollozo y ella también. Le dedico a cada uno una mirada y antes de lanzarse al pozo miro mas allá. Entre los arboles Seshomaru sostenía un pequeño paquete.

—Adiós Kagome—la sacerdotisa no lo oyó pero…de alguna manera lo sabia. El por primera vez la reconocía como alguien en esencia, su nombre, era eso.

—Adiós Seshomaru— musito. Se lanzo entre sonrisas y lagrimas.

Su padre estaría orgulloso en este momento.

Ajedrez, que cosa mas extraña. Unió a la sacerdotisa y al demonio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seshomaru observo el paquete mientras los amigos de la sacerdotisa humana veían el pozo con tristeza, camino abriendo el paquete.

"**Valor, estrategia y decisión. De mi padre, para mi. De mi, para el demonio, para Seshomaru. El hombre de pocas palabras.**

**Debía dártelo, la ficha no es ajedrez, si no tiene su ejercito y su campo de batalla"**

**Kagome Higurashi.**

El demonio gruño.

Humana tonta.

Kagome tonta.

Y se perdió entre el follaje y el bosque.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Idea extraña, rara…mas rara pero salida del alma. Espero comentarios, criticas. Lo que sea. Un tema extraño, lo se XD.


End file.
